Complex modulation schemes and systems used in today's telecommunication infrastructure require a specified amount of spectral performance from a base station. In order to meet these spectral requirements numerous schemes are used to linearize the performance of power amplifiers within the base stations. Unfortunately, known schemes fail to provide significant correction for large bandwidths at a reasonable cost and efficiency.